


The Story of the Heretic

by ADivingQueen



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Dark Crystal, Gen, Skeksis - Freeform, Whump, urgoh and skekgra are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADivingQueen/pseuds/ADivingQueen
Summary: My interpretation of how skekGra the Conqueror became skekGra the Heretic.





	The Story of the Heretic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I do not own any of these characters. I hope you enjoy.

The sun began to set over the horizon, marking the end of another day in the world of Thra. Thra was a beautiful land, filled to the brim with life. There were many different types of plants and animals that roamed free. Other inhabitants included the Podlings, Gelfling, Mystics, and the wicked Skeksis. At the heart of Thra lay the Crystal of Truth, which was under the care of the Skeksis.

In the Castle of the Crystal, the Skeksis went about their day, grumbling as usual about their lives.

“Why do we always have to put up those Gelfling?” the Collector whined, “they’re so annoying. They expect so much from us when we have very little.”

“Because we watch over the crystal and the crystal gives us life. Not to mention all of the wonderous tithes they give us,” the Scroll-Keeper reminded him.

The pair turned their attention to a Gelfling soldier who was walking through the castle, on his normal patrol route. “One day, I’ll kick those Gelfling out myself,” the Collector said.

“But we already have them under our control. skekGra has done a fabulous job keeping everybody in check,” the Scroll-Keeper responded.

“Except those Gruenaks. Fools! Think they can take on the great Skeksis?!”

“They refused to follow our rule and paid the price. Simple as that. Nobody had to know about it anyway.”

The sound of footsteps in the hallway broke up the conversation. The Collector and Scroll-Keeper turned to face the newcomer. “Ah, skekSil, what a pleasure,” the Scroll-Keeper said, a hint of disdain in his voice.

The Chamberlain was not popular among his peers. He simply could not be trusted and his voice sounded like someone’s talons being dragged across metal. On top of that, the Chamberlain loved to flatter the Emperor in order to gain some sort of benefit. None of Skeksis wanted to be on the Chamberlain’s bad side, lest they incur his wrath.

“What are we talking about, hmm?” the icy voice asked.

“Those Gelfling are soooo annoying! They make my pustules ooze every time we have to play nice for them!” the Collector replied.

“Well, you can thank skekGra for conquering them,” the Scroll-Keeper hissed.

“Why Skeksis being mean to other Skeksis, hmmm? Conqueror has done much good for Skeksis, yes?” the Chamberlain said. “Speaking of Conqueror, he returns from trip now. Let’s be good now, hmmm.” The Chamberlain gave an eerie smile before leaving to greet his fellow Skeksis.

“Sometimes, I’d like to find out whose bright idea it was to put him in charge of things. The Emperor could have picked anyone but he chose him,” the Collector complained.

“The Emperor had his reasons,” was all the Scroll-Keeper could think off. Silently though, he agreed with the Collector. The Chamberlain was never up to any good.

…

“Ahh, skekGra. You return from your trip,” skekSil greeted. “Did you have problems?”

“Not at all. Everyone seems content with our law. No rebellions.” “Very good. Shall we go inside soon, yes?” skekGra nodded wearily.

He was tired from a long day’s journey. Much traveling can wear one out. skekGra had spent a whole trine traveling throughout Thra, making sure that everyone followed Skeksis rule. Anyone who resisted was crushed without a thought. The Gruenaks tried but failed. skekGra had eradicated the uprising before it could truly begin and he did it without losing a goodnight’s sleep.

“Emperor will want to know of your return, hmm,” the Chamberlain said.

“That’s alright,” the Conqueror replied, “I think I’ll go right to bed instead.”

“What is matter?”

“Just exhausted. I’m ok. I just need time. I’ll talk to him later.” Today, the strangest thing had happened to skekGra. While he was returning to castle, he’d felt a sudden sharp pain in his head. In a split second, an image flashed through his mind. It all happened so fast. He’d been left slightly dazed. However, skekGra had no intention of telling the Chamberlain.

_“I’m probably coming down with something,”_ he’d thought.

“Then rest up. Conqueror’s health is important to Chamberlain, hmm.” skekSil gave him a sly look before heading back into the castle. skekGra hissed, the Chamberlain’s voice grinding against his ears. He took a step into the castle when another pain rattled through his head. He stumbled over his feet, nearly tripping. This time he could make out the image; it was a mystic, his counterpart urGoh to be exact. Now, why would he be in his head?

“Are you alright, my lord? Anything I can get you?” a Gelfling soldier asked, full of concern.

“No. I just need to rest.” _“I don’t need your pathetic pity,”_ was what skekGra wanted to say but he held it back.

The Conqueror managed to return to his room without much trouble. There were no more pains in his head, for the time being anyway. skekGra caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror; he looked terrible. His shoulders slumped from weariness, the gray tufts of hair on his skin were all matted and his eyes had a haunted look in them. Stripping from his heavy clothes into something lighter, skekGra retired to his bed, not bothering to wash off the war paint he liked to wear whenever he’d leave the castle.

But not even sleep could protect him from the pounding of his head. That night, skekGra had vicious nightmares filled to the brim with blood, death and Thra burning. And at the center, the Skeksis.

skekGra shot up, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. His whole body racked with trembles. skekGra was no doctor but something definitely felt off, he’d never had a dream that intense before, not even when he was on the road and bringing Gelfling and Podling alike to their knees. But this was more than a dream, this felt very real. skekGra looked out the window into the night. The moonlight showed through his window, illuminating the stone floor. Closing his eyes, skekGra sighed deeply before settling down again. The rest of sleep was filled with the same haunting visuals.

…

The next morning, the rays of the three suns shined into his room, announcing the birth of a new day. But skekGra did not stir, his mind trapped in the nightmares that had tormented him all night. His body tense and eyes clenched shut. He only woke when he heard voices over him.

“Shall I wake him up?” the Scientist’s gravelly voice asked.

“No, let me! Me!” the Collector shouted excitedly, almost getting that disgusting ooze from his face on the Conqueror’s head.

“Let me do it. I am most gentle.” skekGra mentally cringed at skekSil’s voice.

“I’m up, alright?” he grumbled, shoving off the covers. He shuffled off the bed and went to pull his robes on.

“Conqueror sleep well, yes?” the Chamberlain asked.

“Best sleep I’ve ever had,” skekGra muttered sarcastically.

“The Emperor is waiting for your presence,” the Scientist said.

“He’s wondering why you didn’t report anything last night.” “I’m sure skekSil told him why skekTek,” skekGra replied.

“You did tell him I felt tired right?”

"Maybe? I can’t remember. Must have slipped my mind, hmmm,” skekSil said with a sickly smile. skekGra shook his head. Of course, he didn’t say anything. skekSil derived pleasure from another’s suffering.

“Can we go already? I’m hungry!” the Collector asked impatiently.

“Yes, let’s be off!” skekTek replied, following the Collector out of the room.

“After you,” the Chamberlain said with a false smile. skekGra muttered something under his breath as he passed him.

…

“Good morning Emperor,” skekGra greeted, bowing before him.

“Ah, skekGra, you return. I see that you went straight to bed. Come, sit,” the Emperor.

“Apologies Emperor. I have been away far too long and I grew weary.”

The Emperor seemed pleased with skekGra’s response. Quietly, the Conqueror slid into his seat at the end of the table. The Emperor deemed him too often gone to sit anywhere near him. skekGra could live with that though, anything to avoid sitting close to the revolting Chamberlain. The scraping of feet against the ground and squabbles of voices announced the presence of the other Skeksis. skekGra eyed them silently. He hadn’t seen them for one trine and already they looked different. _“The Ornamentalist has been busy,”_ skekGra thought. The other Skeksis donned clothing covered in jewelry and other shiny metals. While skekGra also wore decorative robes, they weren’t nearly as fancy. They were definitely more elegant than that of the Hunter’s but skekGra chose an outfit that would benefit his adventures throughout Thra as well as appeal to his place within the castle.

“skekGra!” a hearty voice called. “How is Thra faring?” 

_"The General,”_ skekGra mentally noted. “Fine thanks,” skekGra said quietly. He didn’t want to be bothered at the moment, the after-effects of his nightmare still lingering in his head. When he got a good look at the Skeksis, the first thing he noticed was how much weight the General had put on. In fact, all of the other Skeksis looked much bigger than last time.

“So, skekGra, tell us what you have been doing over the past trine,” the Gourmand said.

“Yeah, tell us! Tell us!” the Collector begged.

“Conqueror has good stories for us, yes?” skekSil asked.

“Well, there have been no rebellions. Everyone is following Skeksis law and-”

“Save it for later! The food is here!” the Collector suddenly shouted, noticing the Podling slaves pushing in carts of food.

The Skeksis made no haste to dig into the food. Their beaks slurping up water and their talons shoveling food into their mouths, not bothering to take a breath. They grabbed at anything they wanted, not caring if someone was in their way. Everyone was chaotically eating and drinking, except for skekGra. Spending his time on the road, skekGra didn’t have time to guzzle down food. He had to conserve it until more came his way. He just couldn’t believe how disgusting his fellow Skeksis were. A lord was meant to be proper, and this was not proper. 

_"How disgusting.” _

_“Do they even care? Well, obviously not.” _

_“Even the Emperor. Now that’s new.” _

_“I would have thought that he’d at least have more manners.” _

_"How can I actually be related to these disgusting things?”_

Thoughts rolled through the Conqueror’s head as he took his time to eat. He didn’t see the point in their careless gluttony. Usually, the Chamberlain would hold his head with dignity in every situation, but apparently, he also couldn’t control his appetite.

While wandering throughout Thra, it had been so quiet when compared to this. The voices of animals and Gelfling had filled his ears. _“They were tolerable,”_ he thought to himself. Eventually, the loud chewing, slurping, and screeches grew too much for him. “Emperor?” he called out. No answer. All that was heard was the loud arguments from the other Skeksis. “Emperor?” skekGra called out a bit louder. Still nothing. It was drowned out but everyone.

“More food! More food!” came the Collector’s whiny voice.

“I have been working on new designs that will make us look even grander!” the Ornamentalist said.

“I shall create another day of celebration!” the Ritual Master announced.

“Scientist has been creating new wonders, hmm?”

skekSil’s voice rang against skekGra’s ears. Having enough, the Conqueror stood up suddenly. “EMPEROR!” he shouted, nearly throwing the food off the table. Another sharp pain shot through his head. This time, he caught glimpses of a crystal shard, a Gelfling, and urGoh once more. Several faces turned to him.

Panting heavily, skekGra faced the Emperor. “I wish to be excused. If you allow it.”

“Is something the matter skekGra? You come home yesterday, not give a report and retire to bed. Now you have been in my presence for a mere hour and now you want to leave? A little strange, don’t you think?” the Emperor said defensively.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. Please, Sire, I meant no disrespect. I’m a little overwhelmed and I-

“What Conqueror means is that he is feeling… unwell hmmm,” skekSil piped up. “But do not fret oh wonderous Emperor. I’m sure skekGra will feel better after nice walk, yes? Surely the great Emperor can spare hint of mercy, hmmm?” the Chamberlain said with false sympathy. skekGra growled. How dare that backstabbing, two-faced bird mock him in front of the Emperor! The Chamberlain would be better off as a castle slave than some member of the council in skekGra’s opinion.

“Very well. He may take some time to… recover,” the Emperor responded with a nod.

“Thank you, my Emperor.” Without another word, skekGra took his leave._ “One day,”_ he thought, _“I’ll see to it that skekSil gets what he deserves.”_

The Emperor was daft if he could not see through skekSil’s constant flattery. The Chamberlain wasn’t interested in praising the Emperor. No, he just wanted the Emperor’s trust so he could assume the throne when the time came. As soon as he left the room, skekGra heard the sounds of loud gorging and squabbles return.

…

The fresh air immediately provided instant comfort to his pounding head and his temper. Taking a deep breath, skekGra began to walk toward the thick forest that lay just beyond the castle.

“Might I suggest a carriage, my lord?” a Gelfling had questioned.

“That won’t be necessary,” he grumbled.

Walking the paths of Thra that he knew all too well, skekGra found himself at the base of the Sanctuary Tree. The tree was a good place to rest he decided. Besides being absolutely stunning, the tree provided great comfort. Unlike his fellow Skeksis, skekGra has seen the many beauties that Thra could offer from his long travels. skekGra knew almost every path there was to take in Thra. Only the Hunter, skekMal, bested him in his natural sense of direction.

skekGra placed a hand on the tree when the visions hit him head-on. Screaming in pain and clutching his head, skekGra almost stumbled to his knees. He’d never felt such a pain in his whole life. It was like a fire, spreading rapidly throughout his body. He begged the pain to stop but it didn’t cease. Before his very eyes, he saw what had to be another conjunction. Only this time, he saw Mystics and Skeksis being reunited. The same crystal shard from earlier appeared and skekGra watched as a Gelfling placed the shard back into the Dark Crystal.

A voice called out to him, “skekGra! I am Thra herself. You have been gifted with this vision for it is your destiny, the destiny of the Skeksis and Mystics.”

“What is?” he asked weakly.

“Are you happy?” Thra asked.

“I will be once you leave my head!”

“I ask again, are you truly happy with your life?” Images of skekGra’s conquering days flashed by.

“I guess not? There is still much more I can do with my life.”

“Ignorant child. You can never achieve true happiness in this life. Not like this.”

“Then how do I achieve ‘true happiness’ as you claim I can find?”

“Reunite the Mystics and Skeksis. For you are not whole without the other.”

“I never thought about it like that.”

“Look around you! Life can be more than endless greed. If the Skeksis continue on their current path, then Thra will fall.” Images of the kind Gelfling filled skekGra’s head, then were replaced by blood, death, and fire from his nightmare.

_“The Gelfling are more important than I thought,”_ skekGra realized.

“Only through reunion can you find yourself. Only through reunion can you attain true happiness and life. The Skeksis will only take and take until there is nothing left and then what will happen? They cannot find happiness through their greed and materialistic lifestyle. But you can change that.”

“But why me? I’ve committed crimes that can never be forgiven.”

“You’ve seen Thra. You know of its beauty. And but helping Thra, you help yourself. So, reunite Skeksis and Mystics.”

“But how do I do that? I am only one against many.”

“Find the crystal shard, reunite Skeksis and Mystics. You will know what to do,” Thra said gently, before withdrawing.

Images rushed through skekGra’s head, including that of a shard in a hidden location before he was pulled back into reality. Exhausted, skekGra slumped against the tree and realized for the first time in many trines that he was truly lost. What was he to do? And why him? Was Thra trying to make him right his wrongs? And of all Skeksis, why was he chosen to have this vision? Surely this was more suited for someone of a higher power such as the Emperor. An image of an UrSkek appeared in his head and skekGra felt enlightened. He’d forgotten what perfect unity felt like. For so long, Skeksis and Mystics ignored the feeling of being only half a soul. Now, feeling unity again, it was unlike anything skekGra had ever felt. When the feeling left him, skekGra suddenly felt broken, like he was empty on the inside. It did not feel good. When the UrSkek’s image was in his head, skekGra was filled with a sense of purity, light, peace. Now, he felt blank, empty, impure. He didn’t feel at peace with himself anymore.

_“I don’t deserve to be whole again. Not after everything I’ve done,”_ he thought sadly.

_“But I want it,” he thought again, “I want to return to my true form. I want to make things right, for myself, for the other Mystics and Skeksis, for Thra.”_

Standing up, skekGra had a bloom of triumph in his chest. He looked around at the life around him. It was like a blindfold had been lifted from his eyes, everything was so beautiful. He noticed Gelfling traveling down a path together. Yes, the Gelfling! They were closest to Thra and her creatures. A smile appeared on his beak, but this was a smile of joy instead of cruelty. Setting down the path, he headed back towards the castle to deliver the news. Meanwhile, in a valley not too far away, urGoh the Wanderer had the exact same vision.

…

“Emperor! Emperor!” skekGra called out, racing into the throne room. “Great Emperor is not here. But tell me, what can I do for skekGra, hmm?” skekGra came to sliding halt, his talons scraping against the stone. There was no way in all of Thra that he’d tell the Chamberlain of his vision. skekSil smiled a sickly smile.

“I am sure that I can be of some assistance. Tell me, what can Chamberlain do for friend.”

_“We were never friends. And I never want to be your friend! You are a monster,”_ skekGra thought angrily. “Just tell me where the Emperor is!”

“Of course, I would gladly help friend Conqueror, hmmm.” Surprisingly, skekSil took him to Emperor.

“Emperor, skekGra wishes to speak to you.” “What is it?” the Emperor asked a tad impatiently. “Can’t you see that I’m busy!”

skekGra looked the Emperor with slight disgust. The Emperor was cleansing himself and it was quite revolting to look at. “I- I had a vision sire. I think you should hear it. It’s about our fate.”

“What!” the Emperor yelled. “Meet me in the throne room where we shall discuss.”

“Yes Emperor.” skekGra bowed his head slightly. … Nearly an hour later, skekGra found himself facing not only the Emperor but all of the Skeksis in the castle. Even the Scientist had taken a break to observe this interesting conversation.

“Tell me, what did you see.”

“Emperor, my vision told me that we need to reunite with the Mystics. Do you remember what it felt like to be whole? It is the most amazing feeling in all of-” skekGra was cut off with the howling of laughter, especially from the Emperor.

“Maybe you really are unwell! skekSil told me that you were ill yesterday. You go out for a walk and come back with crazy stories about reunion?”

“But I am not ill! Thra herself gifted me with this vision. We do not belong on this world. And now we’re ruining it! My eyes have been uncovered and I see the truth! I was wrong to enslave all of those creatures. Let me ask you, are you happy with this life? Don’t you feel… well, empty?”

The Emperor stopped laughing and looked skekGra dead in the eye.

“How dare you question me like that!? I am very happy and Skeksis are forever! I’ve never felt more alive.”

“But are you truly happy like this? You’ll just keep taking and taking until there’s nothing left. And Skeksis aren’t forever. We live, we die, just like everything else in this world.”

“LIAR! YOU LIE! YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO YOU KIND! A HERETIC!” the Emperor bellowed. The other Skeksis all trembled at his harsh tone. This wouldn’t end well.

“I only want what’s best for us. I have seen the truth! I have felt the glory and peace that reunion will bring us. The crystal will one day be healed and we will be whole again,” skekGra calmly replied, looking the Emperor in the eye. For the first time, skekGra finally understood how evil the Skeksis were. In the past, he’d simply been annoyed by their antics. But now he knew the truth and he found them reviling.

“HERETIC! HERETIC!” the Emperor screeched. “SKEKSIS ARE ETERNAL!”

Soon, the other Skeksis joined in.

“HERETIC!” came the cries. “HE MUST BE PUNISHED!” the Collector called out.

skekGra ignored the increased scorn. He knew that this would happen. Swallowing his fear, he continued to hold his head up and stared at the Emperor with pleading eyes.

“He is no longer worthy of his place. Strip him!” the Emperor announced.

Mocking laughter filled the room as the other Skeksis closed in on him, their talons reaching out, trying to tear any piece of clothing they could get their hands on. skekGra made to attempt to escape; there were too many to get out safely. Backing up, he bumped into the arms of the Ornamentalist. He hissed in pain as the sharp nails dug into his skin. When the Skeksis stepped back to admire their work, skekGra was met with more laughter. He never felt more naked in his life. Clinging to him were mere rags and he felt almost embarrassed to stand in front of the Emperor this way. skekGra pushed back any tears that threatened to fall.

_“I have to be strong,”_ he reprimanded himself.

“Ritual Master, come here,” the Emperor ordered. He then proceeded to whisper something into his ear. A smile of malice grew on the Ritual Master’s face. “Yes Sire,” he said, quickly leaving the room.

“Hold him steady,” the Emperor said to the other Skeksis. The talons of the General and Gourmand soon clutched his arms, their grip relentless. He was not getting out this one and he knew it. They forced skekGra into a chair and locked his wrists into handcuffs, ensuring that he would not escape. The rush of footsteps alerted him that the Ritual Master had returned with a hammer and nail. The nail was twisted and rusted. On its head was the conjunction sigil. skekGra lowered his head in defeat, sighing.

_“urGoh, I hope you have the heart to forgive me. I’m sorry for what is going to happen. Just know that they’re punishing me, not you.”_

“From this day forth,” the Ritual Master announced, “you shall no longer be ‘skekGra the Conqueror,’ but ‘skekGra the Heretic.’” The other Skeksis gathered around to view what they considered entertainment. They laughed and howled, clapping their hands together. Before his vision, skekGra normally would tolerate such cruelty. Now he understood how wrong he was. This wasn’t entertainment, it was torture. skekGra felt ashamed of himself for being blinded for so long. The countless deaths that could’ve been prevented if he hadn’t been so selfish.

The Ritual Master then placed the nail on his head and swung, hitting the nail with a loud thunk. skekGra cried out in agony as the nail buried itself into his head. He tried to fight back tears but they started to fall anyway. The pain was indescribable; it was a white, hot pain that threatened to split his head in two. The tip of the nail cracked through his skull, causing skekGra to almost pass out but he held on. He wasn’t going to submit and show weakness. In the end, it was skekGra’s indomitable will that kept him from losing consciousness.

Looking up, skekGra met the face of the Emperor, who laughed at his plight. Time seemed to slow; the ringing of cruel laughter never ceased. skekGra tried to pull his head away but it was no use. Escape was futile. The Ritual Master swung a second time, the nail going even further into his head. By now, tears were streaming down skekGra’s face. The Ritual Master looked at the Emperor. Satisfied, the Emperor nodded in approval. With a smirk, both the General and Gourmand unlocked skekGra and threw him to the ground.

“So,” the Emperor said, lifting up skekGra’s chin to look at him.

“Have we learned a lesson about humility and obeying your Emperor?”

“You…will… never…win,” skekGra whispered weakly, blood rolling down his head and onto the floor. The Emperor’s smile faded.

“Then I cast you out. You are banished from the Castle of the Crystal. If you will not live by the law, then you can live out your little dream in exile."

The other Skeksis grabbed skekGra by his ragged clothing and proceeded to drag him out of the castle, not caring if skekGra was in any pain. “Shame, such shame,” the Chamberlain said with mock sympathy, watching as skekGra struggled against his tormentors.

…

skekGra was thrown into the dirt by the other Skeksis. His breathing was shallow from intense pain in his head where he was branded. The nail thudded against the ground, sending racks of pain through his head. skekGra swore that it was going to mess up his mind. The thought unnerved him; no one should have to endure that. Tearing a piece off of his torn robes, skekGra used it to try and clean the wound. He winced as he tried to dab at the dried blood. Despite the sharp pain in his head, skekGra was able to stop the bleeding and eventually push himself to his feet. Brushing off the dust on his rags, skekGra took one last glance at the castle before heading down the path. If exile was to be his fate, then so be it. skekGra trusted the vision Thra had given him; it would lead him down the right path.

_“I bet they’re already celebrating my defeat. They think they’ve crushed another obstacle in their attempt to gain eternal life. I’ll show them,”_ he quietly thought to himself.

skekGra walked throughout Thra until the sun began to set. His head was still pounding but not as badly as before. Occasionally, he would have to stop if it became unbearable. Other times, the pain would cause him to stumble over his own feet. Podling and Gelfling alike all avoided his path, most likely remembering the fearsome warrior that had roamed the land, forcing them under Skeksis rule. skekGra understood their fear, his shame running deep. No one dared go near him or offer a hand to the wounded Skeksis. _“You don’t deserve their pity,”_ he reminded himself.

Remembering his vision, skekGra decided to seek out the crystal shard. If he couldn’t convince the Skeksis, then he would work to orchestrate their defeat. A rustle in the bushes interrupted his thoughts.

“Who- who’s there?” he asked. “I mean no ill-will.”

skekGra expected to see skekMal leap out and kill him. After all, it would not be uncommon for an enemy of the Skeksis to be hunted down and killed by the Hunter. It happened quite often. Anything that could provide skekMal with a victim. It was sick in skekGra’s mind. Usually, he brushed it off but now he saw how horrific it was because the Hunter hunted for sport. This was all a game to him. Instead of the Hunter, however, skekGra saw the last thing he’d expected to see; urGoh the Wanderer.

“urGoh? Is that really you?” “skekGra… the Conqueror. Pleasure… to see… you.”

“No. Not conqueror, not anymore. Please address me as skekGra, the Heretic.”

urGoh gave him a confused look. “Why… Heretic?”

“Did Thra also give you a vision?”

“Yes, it was… exciting. I told the other Mystics but… they didn’t… listen. Said that… it… wasn’t… time.”

“I see. The Skeksis didn’t listen either. They… cast me out. Branded me Heretic. Told me that I will never be welcome back to the castle.” urGoh took note of skekGra’s tattered clothes before noticing the nail on his head.

“Let me… see. On… your… head.”

“Oh, this? urGoh, I am so very sorry that you had to endure it too. I didn’t mean for it to happen,” skekGra said apologetically. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

“It’s… ok. The… Emperor is not… forgiving.”

skekGra nodded silently before letting urGoh look at the damage. skekGra hissed as urGoh gently prodded the wound. It would be a long time before the pain would numb out. Although skekGra would always feel it, it wouldn’t bother him every second just like it was currently doing. urGoh remained unfazed as he looked at the wound; the nail was buried deep but not too deep to cause lasting damage. It was at that moment that skekGra noticed the bandage on urGoh’s head, but he did not say anything.

“It’s… not… that bad,” urGoh said calmly. “It needs… a poultice… but it will… heal.”

“And all of Thra will know what happened,” skekGra muttered.

“Then… we shall… go where… the Skeksis… can’t find us.”

“And where is that? It’s because of me that the Skeksis control everything.”

“The Skeksis… may control everything… but not… everywhere.”

“In our vision, there was a crystal shard yes?” “It seems… important.”

“Well, if it’s a crystal, then we should travel to the crystal desert. Maybe we will find some answers there. After all, there are many crystals there. Surely one of them has to be the lost shard. And the Skeksis don't like the Dousan clan who reside there. They avoid them at all costs.

“I… agree.”

“urGoh?”

“Yes?”

“I want to say thank you. I do not deserve your kindness. I don’t deserve anyone’s kindness.”

“We… are… one… skekGra. When… we are… together… I feel… the utmost joy. And I… will always… help… a friend.”

“Thank you, friend.” skekGra gave urGoh a smile. urGoh, however, decided to pull the Heretic into a hug which the Skeksis returned.

The two broke apart before heading off towards the Crystal Desert to fulfill their destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
